


Mr. Cannbell与他的宝物

by aurenodoesntgiveashit



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: M/M, untold old stories
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2020-12-24 00:30:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21090377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurenodoesntgiveashit/pseuds/aurenodoesntgiveashit
Summary: 圣书兄弟于19世纪末的重逢。CP:SCP-073/SCP-076请谨记：不要将本文描写的虚拟世界与现实生活等同！不要在现实生活中模仿本文描写的违法犯罪及不道德行为！本文禁止一切形式的无断转载！本文为旧文搬运 最初发布于2016.05.08





	Mr. Cannbell与他的宝物

**Author's Note:**

> 本文最初于**2016年5月8日**发表于LOFTER账号Rudynail名下。  
**Rudynail是本人早期专门用于发表SCP相关的LOFTER账号。**  
本篇青涩的文风可能与本人近期(2018-2019)发表的作品的文风不同，敬请谅解。

19世纪，伦敦郊区。

某条偏僻的林间小道上一前一后颠簸着两辆马车。开路的那辆带有车厢，乘着人。后面的那辆由四匹马拉着，没有车厢，巨大的方形的有着黑白斑点的变质岩被牢牢固定在车上，其中一侧有着精致的21个锁。

这条路的尽头是外籍富商Cannbell的庄园。

“老爷，”赶着第一辆车的车夫侧着头向车里问，“您花那么多钱把它买过来那东西到底有什么用？”

一阵令人尴尬的沉默。

“它曾经是我的，后来被我不小心弄丢了。”

“那真是太好了呢，”车夫露出朴实的笑容，“这么长时间了，终于又找到了。”

这条小路并不平坦，一路上那块巨大的变质岩腾空又落下，一次一次，发出断断续续的碰撞声。

阳光从茂密的树叶间隙钻到地上，就变成了分隔开的一个一个的亮斑。随着马车的前进，亮斑越来越大，间距越来越密，不知什么时候就连成了一片——他们已经驶出了森林。

马车一前一后在一座古老的两层建筑前停下。

“老爷，我们到了。”

从马车上走下来的是一位翩翩绅士，年龄约是三十出头，并不是欧洲人的面孔，清秀的脸上没有任何表情，碧蓝的双眼，下压的帽檐恰好遮住了额前的标记。

他是那异国的商人，没人知道他的名字，只知道他的姓氏是Cannbell，于是大家也就称他Cannbell先生。

门前前来迎接他们的老爷的几名年轻力壮的仆人纷纷走到第二辆马车前，七手八脚地解着绳子。

“老爷打算把它放在哪？”

“想来卧室有很大空余，不如放卧室吧。”Cannbell先生抬头看着二楼自己的卧室说，手指在口袋里把钥匙揉搓得温热——能开启那变质岩的沉重大门的钥匙。

回家了。

回家就好。

在这以后很长一段时间里，日子都是平静而正常的。

直到某天那扇石门被开启。

  
某天。

Able听到了锁头被打开的声音。

开锁的人没有犹豫和迟疑，也没有太着急，就像打开客厅的门一样简单平常。

Able伸出手去从半空中拉出来一把黑色的短刀。之前每个开锁的人都是那么愚蠢，不知道他直接就会削掉他们的头颅。他没有一次失手。

锁开了。

Able的眼睛还不适应光线的突然侵入，但这并不妨碍他杀死立在光源处的那个人。他挥刀下去，那个人一闪，敏捷地躲开了。这人竟然能躲开，Able有些吃惊，朝着那人后退的方向冲去。

黑色的刀刃刺穿了那人的右臂，发出咔嚓声。与此同时，Able的右臂猛地抽痛，血从两个方向喷涌而出。

你……

愤怒和兴奋交织着在他的大脑中纵横，彼此交叠在一起衍生出一种莫名的激动和喜悦。第一滴血喷出的时候他就明白了，他从那个时候便不能控制自己了，血液在他的血管横冲直撞，他能感觉到自己尘封了多个世纪的身体灼灼发热。

想要碰触那个人，想要杀死那个人。

“……Cain！”

对方轻笑，荡在嘴角的不是轻蔑而是从心底蔓延的喜悦。

Cain敏捷而不费力地躲避着Able的攻击：“好久不见，Able。”

他看着右臂衣服巨大的划痕，“你毁掉了我最喜欢的衣服的袖子。”

想要把这个笑容破坏掉。

Able另一只手拉出一把更长的刀，用力向Cain砍去。

只有破坏掉这个笑容，它才是永恒存在的。

只有那个笑容存在于记忆之中，才不会被时间被磨灭。

后来人们知道了商人Cannbell在某天和他的所有仆人葬身在了庄园的大火中，大火起先是从宅邸开始的，而后蔓延到了草场，几乎把森林烧起来。大火烧了三天三夜，扑灭后其中的所有尸体都已经烧得漆黑，有的干脆化为了灰烬。人们便推测Cannbell先生也葬身于其中，但也有人说他捡了一条命逃走了。

但是人们都知道，不论真相是怎样，他都不会再回来了。

19世纪，英国某地的郊外。

这里的树林不像Cannbell庄园外的那么密集，稀疏的树木使得这片地域亮堂许多。

并肩走着的是两个男人。一个穿着破破烂烂的乡绅的衣服，像是刚遭遇一场抢劫。另一个比那乡绅高了半头，长长的黑发，披风同样破破烂烂的，身上有着诡异的暗红色刺青。他们身后跟着的四匹马拉着一个巨大的方形的有着黑白斑点的变质岩，一侧有着21个锁，拼在一起十分精致。

"然后你要去哪？"Able问。

前方苍翠的绿仿佛没有尽头，而后方已是一片虚无。

“谁知道呢。”

他浅笑，然后牵起身边那人的手。

直到突然燃烧的野火将他们再次分离。

**Author's Note:**

> 原后记：本来预想中的故事发生时间是20世纪初，但在写完两个星期以后才猛然想起来20世纪初英国富豪应该都是乘汽车了对吧 （就像唐顿庄园那样）。  
所以我就把原来的20世纪初改成了19世纪，更接近简·爱的故事年代，大概在第一次工业革命和第二次工业革命之间。改完之后觉得合理一些了[笑]。  
\--------------  
2019.10.19：看啊！那个时候的我还能写的出来PG-13！（或许这就是曾经年轻过的证明吧


End file.
